1. Field
This invention relates in general to repeating firearms, and relates in particular to autoloading shotguns and other such firearms.
2. Prior Art
Past efforts to design improved, practical autoloading shotguns generally having been constrained by the effects of firing recoil, or by inadequately considering the effects of recoil when designing the gun. The term “autoloading” is herein used to denote a gun which, when fired, automatically ejects the spent shell and loads a fresh round from a magazine, and includes semi-automatic as well as full-automatic firing modes.
Although recoil affects any firearm to some degree, the relatively heavy recoil of shotguns is recognized by most shooters. Particularly in larger-gauge shotguns, recoil and percussion can loosen mechanical joints, i.e., riveted, screwed or bolted joints as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,170, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety. Fatigue of adjacent metal structures also is experienced.
Where dimensionally critical portions of the gun are involved, such as the breech area including the mechanical connection of the barrel to the barrel extension for guns which have a removable barrel, such loosening of joints can compromise smooth action of the autoloading mechanism as well as creating dangerous conditions of misfirings, premature firings, shell jamming and the like.